


Leave the Baby and Run

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: A weekend getaway leads to two lovely announcements.





	Leave the Baby and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You'll be fine. Call if you need us, but try not to, okay?" 

Harry nudged Ron in the ribs, earning him a retching sound.

"Have you been taking that Muggle drug, Vagrant?"

Harry snorted.

"Viagra? Fuck, no! Your sister does it just fine for me." He waggled his eyebrows at his best friend and brother-in-law.

Ron put his fingers in his ears.

"La la lala la! Don't need to hear it!" Ron continued in a sing-song falsetto until Ginny and Hermione began laughing.

"Ron, grow up. How long have Harry and I been married?" 

Ginny wasn't in the mood for a sparring session with him. All she wanted to do was leave, sans baby James, and have sex with Harry. Lots of sex. Lots and lots of hot, uninhibited-by-child sex.

"Um, if I remember correctly, three years, eleven months and twenty-three days. You've been reminding me for ages, Gin." Ron shook his head and took James from Hermione's arms.

 

"And how old is James?"

 

"Thirteen months today. Can't forget that, either. Go. Have sex. Leave me with a small child to care for." Ron kissed James' nearly bald head.

 

"You? I believe I'll be the one handling the nappy duty." Hermione slung the overnight bag onto her shoulder. She reached for James, but Ron turned away. "Fine. We should be going, Ron. They look anxious to leave."

 

"Horny's more like it. I won't tell you to have a good time, Harry. And please, don't tell me about your holiday."

 

 

=====

 

 

"AH! God that feels good!" 

 

Harry moaned loudly as Ginny rode him, moving her hips faster and faster against his. His hands were on her breasts, kneading their fullness, squeezing the dark nipples and massaging them with his mouth and tongue. Ginny had one hand between their bodies, rubbing her swollen clit, and the other gripping onto his upper arm.

 

She was beautiful, sitting there atop him, rocking her hips back and forth, making small moans that drove him mad, rubbing herself to orgasm. This was the best place to be, inside Ginny. She never failed to amaze him, never failed to drive him insane with desire…and…and never…

 

"FUCK!!" 

 

The sound of his release echoed through the room. He held on tightly onto her hips and thrust faster and faster up into her until he felt the walls around his cock vibrate and she came with a squeal and fell upon his chest. Their ragged breathing was the only sound in the room for quite a while. Harry held her to him, stroking her damp skin with an open palm.

 

"I love you, Harry." She peppered his jaw with light kisses and moved to the side of him, one leg draped over his thigh and sliding up and down his muscled leg.

 

"Bloody hell, woman, you wanna kill me this weekend?" They both chuckled and their moths found each other's, tongues and lips battling in a heated kiss that brought them back to their younger days, before James, before demanding jobs took their energies.

 

"I've only just begun, Harry."

 

 

=====

 

 

"Hope you had a good time, mate. Here's the kid. Here's the stuff. Bye!"

 

Before Harry could say anything to Ron and Hermione, they stepped back into the fireplace and Flooed home.

 

"What the hell was that all about?"

 

"I have an idea, Harry."

 

 

=====

 

 

"RON! RON! Holy SHIT!" Hermione held on tight as Ron slammed in and out of her, lengthening her orgasm.

 

"Godiloveyouhermioneneverwannastop!" 

 

Ron fell, utterly exhausted, onto the sheet beside Hermione, feeling their fluids on his body and smelling the heady scent of their union.

 

"I don't know how they do it, love."

 

"Who?" Hermione curled up beside him and ran her fingers through his russet chest hair.

 

"Harry and Ginny. Damn this was a long weekend."

 

"It was two and a half days, Ron."

 

"Yeah, but bloody hell, Hermione, we've never gone that long without a shag!" He turned to his side to look at her. "They must never get to fuck, not with that baby crying all the time."

 

 

=====

 

 

"What's got you two so bloody happy? It's raining Kneazles and Crups out there!" Ron brushed the rain off his slicker before removing it and hanging it on a hook behind the door.

 

"Ron, leave them alone!" 

 

Hermione, like Harry and Ginny, wore an annoyingly large smile upon her face. Ron knew why Hermione was grinning, but didn't have the foggiest clue about the other two.

 

"Whatever, Hermione." Ron looked at his wife and returned her brilliant smile. He took her hand and followed the other two into the living room, settling down onto a loveseat with Hermione snuggled close beside him. "So, Harry what's new with you?"

 

"We're pregnant!" Harry and Ginny admitted.

 

"Merlin's pants, so are we!"


End file.
